


Heroes and Villians

by accio_spaceman



Category: Fright Night (2011), Tatennant - Fandom, The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Tatennant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: Inspired by the following prompt from "the-average-procrastinator" via "dailyau" on Tumblr:“I’m a superhero and you’re a villain, but I saw you visiting kids at the children’s hospital and letting them act like they defeated you and now it’s really hard to punch you in the face” AUCo-written with "imnotacommittee" on Tumblr xx





	Heroes and Villians

“Thanks for your help today, Nellie, we never could have got them all here in time without you.” The nurse thanked her yet again as they closed the door, the last of the children finally asleep after their traumatic day.

“I’m just glad I could help.”

She stopped short at a shout from the room opposite them.

“OH NO! YOU GOT ME!”

She ran to the door, stopping short at the sight before her.

There, flailing around in the middle of the floor in front of a giggling three year old, pretending to hold a wooden stake out of his chest, was her arch nemesis.

“Peter Vincent?!”

The giggling stopped abruptly.

“Ah, Nell!” Peter stood up casually, acting for all the world like it was an everyday occurrence to bump into each other in the middle of a children’s ward.

“Why are you lurking around a hospital?” She edged between him and the toddler, her protective instincts in overdrive.

“Hey, I just came for my lunch!” He pointed to the bag of A+ that was strung to – Nellie squinted at the patient charts – Tommy’s arm.

“YOU’RE DRINKING HIS BLOOD?!” She screeched.

“What, no! I was gonna nick some from the store cupboard! But they were running low and this little guy needed a transfusion.”

“Oh. Wait, you were going to steal from a hospital?” She kept her voice low, not wanting the impressionable three year old to overhear.

“Well where would you prefer I got it from?”

She stopped short.

“Fair enough. I think I worked out how to defeat you though.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I don’t need a stake to drive through your heart. I just need little Tommy.”


End file.
